


Across The Seasons

by SleeplessDeer



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and hurt/comfort, but fluff first, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessDeer/pseuds/SleeplessDeer
Summary: The married life stories from a bright young bard named Eumelia Lytragoú, who's softly dubbed as 'Em' by her beloved witch  wife, Gratia Wetherall, who her dear wife called 'Tia', thorough the seasons.Credit to Ricey for Gratia Wetherall
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Winter 1 - Snow Fight and Why You Shouldn't Challenge Gratia

“Gratia!”

“Ye-” _THUMP_ “...” 

A giggle came from the short female in sweater, green eyes amused and alert as she observed her opponent, whose hair, white as snow, billowed along with the wind. The snow she had thrown right into her face slid down, and fell onto the floor with a thump. 

“...”

“...”

“...”

“... Gratia-?? D-did I hurt y-” 

She didn’t have time to react when the other woman charges at her, too busy she is, in worrying over her wife. One moment, she’s standing there, watching Gratia, and the next, she’s looking up to the grey sky, watching the snow falls. “You’re a total evil, you know that?”   
  
“I know~” came the woman’s melodious voice, and her view of the sky is obscured by the woman’s face, smiling smugly in victory over stopping the impending snow fight. Em reacted by pulling her down and kisses her maroon lips, transferring some of the lipstick on her own lips.

Her body shivered, reminding her of the snow that has melted and seeped into her sweater. The motion didn’t escape her beloved’s golden eyes.

“Shall we get it and get warmed up then~? I’ll make the cocoa this time”

“No brandy for me”

“Of course, sunshine”


	2. Winter 2 - Warmth Is Better Shared Between Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle session is a must in winter

“Mmmm…”

“...”

“Mmmmmmmmmmm…”

“...??”

“MMMMMM!”

“What is it, darling?”

“... you’re too far…”

“Pppffttt, we’re not even 5 feet apart, dear…”

“Come closer… I’m cold…”

“Oh, you should’ve said so sooner~”

_Tap tap tap… plop_

Em planted herself right on Gratia’s lap, happily humming as she pulled the blanket over her lap and made herself comfortable in her new spot. She could her beloved’s long, slender arms wrapping around her midsection, and she turned her head side-way to plant a kiss on her cheek. “Mmm, better~?”

“Far better~” The kiss was reciprocated with a full one on her lips, content smiles blooming on their faces as they watched the fire crackle in the fireplace, cuddling close under the blankets.


	3. Winter 3 - Of All People To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em gets sick, Tia is aghast. Of course it was normal to get sick, but for someone like Em who ran through snow without her scarf and not even feeling cold...
> 
> Guess Gratia can see why did she get sick now

It was still unfathomable to Gratia. Of all people, of all creatures in this vast world, some taking their time to slowly destroy themselves with poison coated pleasure and some doing a quick job in numerous ways, her as a prime example, who stood through any obstacles that nature threw to them, and it’s Em who fell sick under the force of weather.

To be fair, she did work her body down to the bones in the start from all the food preserving feats and saving the plants that can be moved to the greenhouse, and then the ball of energy went on a, for the lack of better word, maniacal spree among the newly fallen snow, building snowmen and making snow angels, engaging in a snowball fight with Gratia too, which often leads to them tackling each other into the snow.

Gratia bit her nail, as the whimpers reached her ears once again, breaking her from her reverie. Amber eyes watching how the small figure beneath the blanket writhed in the torture that their body is being wreaked in. The tuft of gold-ish brown hair that peeked through the thick cover was wet with perspiration, and Em whined softly. The witch approached the little shaking bundle, and pulled the cover down slightly to expose the face of the young woman, whose face was almost as pallid as the snow outside. Her cold hand pressed on the sweat covered forehead, eliciting the soft sigh of temporary relief from the brunette.

To see her like this… tired out in her sickly state just like the leafless branches outside… unexplainable dread filled her heart even though she knows it’s a temporary, light illness that’ll be gone with proper rest for two or three days… but still, to see her sunshine like this…

“Gratia…” she breathed out unconsciously, leaning into the touch, and the witch winced from the heat, too high for her own comfort and concern. The silver-haired female sighed and gently petted her damp hair. “What am I to do with you, you idiot…” she mumbled softly as the bard rose and sunk in between the line of consciousness, before her body decided to pull her back into uneasy slumber.

Gratia watched her for another moment, trying to quell the irrational fear that rose within her, before moving to the bathroom and coming back with a basin and a wet towel that she placed on Em’s forehead. She groaned softly, but didn’t fuss further other than the deeper crease between her eyebrow. The witch hummed softly, and sat down on the edge of the bed, fingers brushing on heated flesh, gentle as the wish for the wind of upcoming spring.

“Get well soon… I miss your laughter…”


	4. Winter 4 - Out of Your Own Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is a feat worthy of celebration

_Cold It’s freezingly cold-_

_“Gratia…” she breathed out softly, weakly, and the warmth on her hand squeezed, and she sunk back into dreams, of anything, of nothing._

_“Get well soon, my sunshine… I miss you…”_

_My moon…_

Flutters. Her eyes blinked to adjust to the light around her, shining through the opened curtain. Her body felt stiff and tired still, but her mind is more alert than ever.

The warmth on her hand is absent, and she shivered slightly to the morning cold. Her legs shook with her weight as she got up, but she pushed on with sudden sense of urgency, blanket wrapped around her like a protective cape as she made her way to the door when it was opened and her face was immediately buried on soft flesh of her beloved’s breasts.

“...” 

“...”

“Sunshine, I appreciate your spirit in getting a soft surface to sleep on, but is the pillow not enough??”

Em looked up to her, observing the amused curve of her maroon lips and her twinkling golden eyes, each sparks filled with relief to see her wife better and her own smile bloomed, green eyes creasing in soft affection, her heart warm and full, freed from her own winter.

“Good morning, my moonlight~ I’m back~”


End file.
